lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
The Real Me
The Real Me was an e-wrestling promo written by MC Steel in May 2010 as part his book Living on the Straight Edge. It was for an eight-man tag team elimination match in which he teamed with Richard Michaels, Hatchet Ryda and Jason Gravis against Andy Savana, Dante Odiah and the Watchmen (Justus and Black Reaper). The promo was for the Insanity LIVE from Boise telecast. The promo scored a 3.71 aps, in a losing effort. Promo Since I was young, I’ve always wanted to write an autobiography. But I had to get on with my life. Now, even though I’ve still got personal things going on, I’ve decided to start it. CHAPTER 1: THE REAL ME Let’s get to the heart of my story from the first page, because I want this book to be a very frank insight into the life of a person who might well be a hero of thousands of wrestling fans, but really is a living contradiction. The MC Steel you see in the wrestling ring is not the real Matthew Steel I know. When I set out to do this book, I was not interested in a conservative ‘that’s my wonderful life’ autobiography, simply back-tracking the wrestling achievements that I have fortunately to have enjoyed. (Might I add that I haven’t had any major achievements in LPW, but as my career as a whole I have.) I knew I had to be open and reveal all about my life and my personality. I couldn't have done this 3 years ago when the idea of writing a book was first thrown up. There were to many things I my life I couldn’t deal with. To be brutally honest – I hated MC Steel. I hated the superstar-type figure I was perceived to be and I hated as much the person I really was. Now, I have finally comfortable with who I am as a person. It still seems surreal to me that such an ordinary boy being from Newcastle could move to Chicago, and achieve what I have achieved while dealing with my imperfections and the ups and down of my life. The ‘other’ side of Matthew Steel I had planned to reveal here was that I suffer from bipolar disorder, which a lot of people say helped my career, which, in a way, has. Although I wasn’t diagnosed until much later, I have suffered the condition – also known as manic depression – since I was 18. My earliest memory was going to watch a wrestling show in Rosemont, and I was possessed with boundless energy. The only thing I remember was lying on the ground, my face covered in blood. Apparently, I bumped into a man in his mid-20s, he swore at me, I punched him, then he broke my nose. That was one of many incidents where my behavior was erratic and unpredictable, behavior that I am ashamed of. For many years I refused to confront the problem, to the extent that I turned my back on those who obviously knew I had a medical condition and tried to help me, one very close to me being my guardian Aaron Michaels. At other times I have been a very good actor, which has developed me and my wrestling persona, covering up my true feelings and refusing to face my insecurities. I suffered from manic depression my entire independent career, although I didn’t know that for most of the time. For the fans that would have had no idea, I know this is a bit of a shock. This book is about my journey, warts and all. It is the medium I have chosen to cleanse my soul to some extent, to reveal MC Steel and Matthew Steel in my own words. After writing that final sentence, I received a phone call. Steel: Hello? Man: Look outside. Steel: What? Man: Look outside. I get out of my seat, fling the curtain back, and look out the window. There is a potato sack with the words ‘PRIVATE’ printed on the front. I put my phone down head downstairs. I open up the bag to find Katie tied up and gagged. Steel: Katie! I quickly untie the bandana gagging her mouth.'' Steel: Are you OK? Katie: I think so. Steel: I'll take you upstairs. I pick Katie up by the arm and carry her inside. Katie: I know who did this. Steel: Yeah, Billy. Katie: No, not just here.. Steel: Who? Katie: It was Josh. Steel: My former bodyguard? God... **** I carry the 2 cups of coffee to the table. Katie is wearing her red robe. Steel: Two sugars, just how you like it. Katie: Thanks. So where’s Christian? Steel: In his room. I just took him to a LPW meet and greet. Katie: Must be tired then. Steel:'''Yeah. '''Katie: So, what’s happened in the LPW universe? Steel: Steel: Well, got beaten in a hardcore match by Seth Omega, beat Kafu and SOS in a tag match with my new tag partner Joe Michaels, and got beaten the hell out off of by Ash and Vil with Rich Michaels as my partner. Katie: God. Steel: Yeah. But now Rich, a very impressive newbie Jason Gravis, Hatch, and I are facing Andy Savana, some wanna-be called Dante and the Watchmen. Katie: Your mentors? Steel: How did you know that? Katie: I got cable. Steel: Oh. Katie: Well, just concentrate on your match. Steel: Are you sure? Katie: Katie: I’m sure. Well, I’m going to bed. But one more thing. Steel: Steel: What? Katie: I’m gonna be your valet. So now my life is back on track. And it’s all because of God and his people. Justus, Reaper, Joseph, Richard. But, of course, I’m sure most of you listening to this will just dismiss it as the ramblings of a basket case. Well, in a way, you are. As not many of you know, I suffer from bipolar disorder. See, since I started training to be a wrestler since I was 18, there’s been quite a few times when I feel a certain “urge”, if you will, to be a little more…aggressive than I ought to be. To actually try to break someone’s arm when I have them down, instead of just pulling it and waiting for the hand to slap the mat. To try and rip someone’s head open to such a horrid degree that they spill out blood, instead of just simply beating them up long enough to get a victory. But don’t blame me. Blame my parents. It was there idea to get drunk, get pregnant, then abandon me at the age of 3. Then I was adopted by my one of my family friends Aaron Michaels and we moved to Chicago. He helped me control the “urge”. But when I moved out, it came back. But enough about me. Let’s talk about the “lucky” bunch who get to feel my wrath. Firstly, Dante Odiah. Let me just say, what ever your parents were smoking when you were born, when you were named, must have been some good stuff in order for them to decide upon such a retarted name for their child that they brought into the world. But hopefully you’ve got over that and forgiven your parents and done actually do something with your life. Sure, you’re here in LPW, but can you really beat me. What makes you any different from the rest of the people I’ve battered and broken on my way to LPW? Honestly, I’ve lost count. I was doing it on the indy circuit for well over two years, getting fuck-all money. And I made it. And hopefully you can make it to. But I doubt it. Well, let’s move along to Andy Savana. You’ve been here for a while. You’ve held the Hardcore Championship. You’ve kidnapped Hatchet’s girl. But does that really lead to anything? No, not really. You FAILED holding onto that championship. You FAILED to beat Hatchet for the World Heavyweight Championship. You FAILED to regain your place at the top. And now you’re facing me. And I’m on my way up. I’ve been in this business since the very second I turned 18 years old – and in case you aren’t doing the math, Steel, that means I’ve been in this business for eight years now. Eight LONG years. I started out in this industry as a punk 18-year-old kid – but I’m a 26-year-old MAN now, and you can bet your ass that I’ve earned EVERYTHING that I have. Last but not least, the Watchmen. My mentors. Now me and Rich get the chance to face you. And, believe me, it’s going to be hard. But I’m not scared. I’m not afraid. I’m not worried. I know that you taught me everything I know. My record in LPW hasn’t gone my way, but I had my reasons. Now I’m ready to face you. And beat and batter and bloody you.Watchmen, Savana, Odiah, I’ll put this simply. You are NOT going to pin me. Your not going to pin Hatchet. You not going to pin Gravis. Your not going to pin Richard. Period. End of story. You don’t have to love it. But you’re going to have to accept it. Because I’m MC Steel. And I’m here to stay. See also *''Living on the Straight Edge'' External links Category:Promos Category:Living on the Straight Edge